Mi aire (Ash x Skyla)
by JennDelCarmen
Summary: Leer para averiguar :3


Miguis Regreso con un Oneshot esta vez es de Skyla x Ash espero que sea de su agrado disfrútenlo

Mi aire

Nos encontramos en la región Unova donde podemos visualizar una avioneta dentro de ella se encontraba piloteando Skyla la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Mistralton

la cual se encontraba piloteando algo distraida por pensar en un cierto azabache de la region Kanto

Skyla: Como me gustaría que estés a mi lado -Dice para si misma mientras pone una mano en su corazón-

Un pequeño sonido saca a Skyla de sus pensamientos y mira que el combustible de la avioneta se agoto y empiezo a descender rápidamente

Skyla: No puedes ser -Dice preocupada al ver que descendía velozmente a lo que rápidamente presiona un botón para salir eyectada de la avioneta rápidamente-

La lider trataba de jalar el gatillo para liberar el paracaidas pero el gatillo estaba atorado a lo cual Skyla se empezaba a desesperar ya que desendia a una gran rapidez

Skyla:"Adiós Abuelo Adiós Ash te amo" -Cierra sus ojos esperando el impacto-

Skyla estaba a punto de impactar con el suelo pero alguien velozmente la toma

¿: Sube amigo

Skyla: -Abre los ojos y mira que esta sobre un pidgeot también nota que alguien mas esta sobre pidgeot trata de ver el rostro de su salvador pero no lo logra ya que su rostro es cubierto por una capucha de una campera-

¿: Baja aquí Pidgeot -El entrenador señala un pequeño prado el cual el pokemon obedece y aterriza-

Pidgeot aterriza y el entrenador baja a skyla para luego acariciar la cabeza de su pokemon Skyla desabrocha el cinturon del asiento y mira al entrenador

¿: Bien hecho amigo lo hiciste muy bien -Dice suavemente-

Skyla: Gra...gra..cias -Agradece apenada-

¿: De nada Skyla -Se baja la capucha y al ver el rostro del entrenador Skyla se queda sorprendida-

Skyla: A...A..ASH -Dice al ver al azabache-

Ash: Si es bueno volver a verte Skyla -Dice sonriendo-

Skyla: -La líder mira a Ash con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Ash: -Se acerca a Skyla- Estas bien -Pregunta preocupado al ver a Skyla roja se quita un guante que tenia puesto y toca la frente de la piloto-

Skyla: -Su sonrojo aumenta mas al sentir la mano de Ash- Ash...Que haces -Pregunta apenada-

Ash: Solo verifico que no tengas fiebre -Dice mientras quita su mano- Sabes creo que debería llevarte con tu abuelo

Skyla: -Asiente-

Ash sube a Pidgeot y Skyla mira al pokemon maravillada

Ash: -Le extiende la mano- Anda sube -Skyla mira la mano de Ash y la toma y sube en Pigeot- Vamos amigo a Ciudad Mistralton

Pidgeot emprende vuelo rapidamente lo cual hace que Skyla se agarra de Ash

Skyla: "No puedo creer que este abrazando a Ash" -Piensa sonrojada-

Minutos despues de vuelo llegan a ciudad Mistralton y Pidgeot aterriza en la pista de aterrizaje

Ash: Skyla ya puedes soltarme -Dice sonriendo- Ya llegamos

Skyla: -Se separa sonrojada- Lo siento -Baja de pidgeot

Ash: -La mira sonriendo y baja de Pidgeot-

¿: SKYLA! -grita alguien mientras corre hacia ella-

Skyla: ABUELO! -Dice mientras corre y lo abraza-

Miles: Cense que te había pasado algo, porque la torre de control perdió contacto contigo -Dice mientras la abraza con fuerza- No te paso nada -Dice mientras se separa y mira a su nieta-

Skyla: Si estoy bien pero...-Mira de reojo a Ash sonrojada- Estoy bien gracias a el -Señala a Ash el cual estaba acariciando la cabeza de Pidgeot-

Miles: Quien es el -Pregunta al no distinguirlo-

Ash guardo a Pidgeot es su pokebola y se acerca a ellos

Ash: Es un gusto volver a verlo Sr Miles -Dice sonriendo-

Miles: Ash Ketchum -Dice al reconocerlo-

Ash: -Asiente-

Skyla: El paracaídas no abría y Ash me salvo antes de impactar con el suelo -Eso Sorprende a Miles-

Miles:...-Se acerca y lo abraza- Gracias..gracias por salvara a mi tesoro -Dice mientras le salían lagrimas-

Ash: -Mira a Miles- No hay nada que agradecer -Dice mientras le da unas palmadas en su espalda-

Miles se separa

Ash: No ha cambiado la ciudad -Dice al ver el Gimnasio -

Skyla y su Abuelo miran a Ash

Miles: Skyla -Susurra- Aun tienes el muñeco que se parece a Ash -Susurra de sonriendo-

Skyla: -Se sonroja y asiente-

Miles: Oye Ash tienes lugar donde quedarte -Le pregunta al ver que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse-

Ash: -Niega- Creo que iré al centro pokemon -Dice mientras lo mira-

Miles: Tonterías te quedaras en nuestra casa -Dice sonriendo-

Ash: No quiero ser una molestia -Dice algo apenado-

Skyla: No es ninguna molestia Ash -Habla sonrojada-

Ash: Pero...

Skyla: -Toma su mano- Por favor -Dice apenada-

Ash: -Mira ala lider- ... -Suspira y Sonrie- Esta bien

Miles: Bien vamos -Dice mientras guía a Ash -

Ash: Oye Skyla...podrías...ya sabes soltar mi mano -Dice al ver que aun la líder tomaba su mano-

Skyla: -Suelta su mano avergonzada- Lo siento

Minutos despues llegan ala Casa de Skyla

Ash: -Mira su casa- Linda casa -Dice sonriendo-

Miles: Gracias -Sonrie-

Los 3 entran ala casa

Miles: Bien creo que prepare la cena -Dice mientras se dirige en a la cocina- Siéntate Ash -Señala el sofá de la sala-

Skyla y Ash se sientan en el sofá

Skyla: "Estoy muy cerca de Ash" -Piensa sonrojada -

Ala parejita los invade un silencio incomodo

Skyla: Me di cuenta de Pikachu no esta contigo -Dice al darse cuenta de que su fiel amigo no lo acompañaba-

Ash: Esta en Kanto Pikachu se merece un descanso después de viajar por un largo tiempo -Dice sonriendo-

Skyla: Y tu no piensas tomar un descanso -Pregunta-

Ash: Aun no -Dice mientras mira a la líder-

Skyla: -Mira a Ash preocupada-

Miles: La cena esta lista! -Grita desde la cocina-

Ambos se levantan del sofa y se dirijen ala mesa ya que llegan se sienta y esparan a que Miles lleve la comida

Miles entra al comedor con dos platos con comida y les pone frente a Ash y Skyla

Miles: Espero que te guste Ash -Dice mientras hace una pequeña reverencia- Bueno me retiro a mi habitación -Dice mientras se acerca a Skyla-

Skyla: No cenaras con nosotros -Pregunta nerviosa al saber que estará a solas con Ash-

Miles: -Niega- Aprovecha que estaras con Ash -Susurra sonriendo

Skyla mira de reojo a Ash el cual se encontraba comiendo rápidamente Miles sonríe y se dirige a su habitación

Skyla: Oye Ash porque estas en Unova -Pregunta confundida-

Ash: -Traga la comida- Vine a decirle algo a una persona -Dice sonriendo-

Skyla: Conozco ala persona?, Que le vas a decir? -Pregunta intrigada-

Ash: -Mira a Skyla sorprendido- Si la conoces y vengo a decirle...-Se sonroja- Vengo a decirle que la amo

Skyla: -Siente como su corazón se rompe en pedazos y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse-

Ash: Skyla Estas bien -Pregunta preocupado pero solo mira como skyla corre y entra en su habitación- SKYLA ESPERA -Dice mientras se levanta y corre ala puerta de la habitación-

Skyla: -Se encontraba recostada en su cama llorando mientras abrazaba un muñeco de peluche el cual se parecía bastante a Ash- Por que por que tenia que pasarme esto -Abraza con mas fuerza el muñeco-

Ash: Skyla abre por favor -Dice mientras golpe levemente la puerta- Por favor no quiero ver a una amiga así -Dice triste-

Skyla: -Escucha todo lo que dice Ash pero no se mueve-

Ash: Skyla...Yo te amo -Dice con su voz algo entrecortada ya que amenzaban lagrimas por salir-

Skyla: -Se sorprende por lo que dice- No mientas -Dice llorando con mas fuerza-

Ash: No miento Yo te amo te amo pero creo que no soy la persona indicada para ti Adiós Skyla -Dice mientras se alega de la puerta y se dirige ala salida-

Skyla: -Rápidamente se levanta y abre la puerta y mira a Ash el cual estaba a punto de abrir la salida- Espera a Ash -Dice mientras corre hacia el y lo Abraza con fuerza- por favor no te vayas -Llora en su pecho

Ash: -Toma su rostro y lo levanta para ver los ojos zafiros de Skyla- Tu eres la primera persona por la cual me siento de esta manera -Dice mientras agacha su cabeza-

Skyla: -Toma la mejilla de Ash y levanta su rostro- Tambien tu eres la primera persona por la cual me siento asi...Te amo Ash

Ash y Skyla acercan sus rostro lentamente hasta que unen sus labios en un tierno beso se separan al sentir la falta de aire

Skyla: -Mira a Ash sonrojada y toma su mano- Porfavor no te vayas de mi lado -Dice con temor-

Ash: No lo haré -Dice mientras la abraza- Skyla -Llama la atención de la líder-

Skyla: Si -Dice confundida con un toque de nerviosismo-

Ash: Quisieras...ser...mi...Novia -Dice nervioso-

Skyla: -Empiezan a salir lagrimas de la felicidad- Si si si si -Besa los labios de SU entrenador-

Ash corresponde al Beso con cariño

Ash: -Se separa y bosteza-

Skyla: Acaso mi amor tiene sueñito -Dice haciendo una voz aguda-

Ash: Solo un poco -Dice mientras talla sus ojos- Donde dormiré -pregunta-

Skyla: Conmigo tontito -Dice algo apenada-

Skyla toma la mano de Ash y lo guia a su habitacion ambos entrar ala habitacion

Ash: -Mira el muñeco y lo toma - Que es esto pregunta confundido-

Skyla: Mmm -Agacha su cabeza apenada- Algo para llenar la falta que me hacias -Dice mientras juega con sus dedos nerviosa-

Ash: -Sonrie y Toma su rostro para luego darle un corto beso en los labios- Eso es muy tierno -Sonrie-

Ash se quita su chamarra y la pone en una pequeña silla y queda solo en una playera negra lo cual sonrojada a Skyla

Skyla: Iré a ponerme mi pijama -Dice mientras entra al baño-

Minutos después la líder sale del baño Sonrojada con un short suelto de color azul y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color

Ash: -Mira ala lider hipnotizado-

Skyla Se acerca a Ash y toma su mano para guiarlo ala cama y sentarlo para luego empujarlo y recostarlo

Ash: Eres una chica muy bella -Dice Sonriendo-

Skyla se recuesta y pone su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y este pone su brazo alrededor de ella

Ash: Descansa mi piloto -Dice mientras besa sus labios y se separa-

Skyla: También Descansa mi Aire -Dice suavemente- Ya que sin ti yo no seria capaz de respirar -Cierra sus ojos-

Ash mira a Skyla y le da un ultimo beso en la frente y también cierra sus ojos

La parejita queda completamente dormida para preparase par a una nueva faceta en sus vidas

Espero que le hayas gustado espero después de navidad suba el nuevo capitulo del fic ya que voy ala mitad del capitulo . Bueno se despide su miguis Jenn:3 adiosito


End file.
